En la orilla de la playa
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu se hace de un amigo en la orilla de la playa. Reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 13: Pez y Día 14: Dios
1. Chapter 1: Día 13: Pez

**Día 13: Pez**

 **Parte I**

No mantiene la costumbre de ir a pescar como sus hermanos. Sabe cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus amigos se enviarán en el momento.

Ese era el motivo para permanecer sentado durante horas bajo el sol esperando que su caña pique para poder irse.

Ya apunto de rendirse por fin atrapo algo.

Era un pez pequeño pero azul brilloso.

Sus escamas eran una especie de tornasol que liberaba tonos azules.

Ichimatsu quedo hipnotizado ante esa criatura que al final utiliza su bote de agua para él. Era tan pequeño que dio sin problemas por la boquilla de la botella. Lo llevo a su hogar en un frasco de cristal que puso agua y unas plantas para disimular que era una maceta. Aunque no hay diferencia. Salvo que no hay que descubrir sus hermanos ni sus gatos.

Aunque se considera culpable por ocultarlo.

Paso a una tienda de supermercado para conseguir alimento para su mascota. Míralo para observar. Parecía que quería comérselo pero solo analizaba, buscando su especie dentro del libro de criaturas marinas que tenía en sus manos.

Ninguno se convirtió en aquel de la pecera.

¿Ha crecido? –Parpadeo para notificar un nuevo tamaño, ya que se vio cómo se atoró al dar la vuelta.

Realmente tenía unos hermanos idiotas porque nadie ha notado al pez en el medio de la mesa. O eso pensaba hasta que vio un Choromatsu gritando cuando vio un pez del tamaño de su cabeza aplastándose en su pecera.

Todos se entraron en ese momento.

Ichimatsu no quería dar explicaciones mientras llenaba la piscina inflable para darle un mejor espacio.

¿Será la cena o de tus gatos? –preguntó Osomatsu curioso

Tiene un hermoso color –decía Karamatsu mirando ese azul

Otro Dolormatsu –comentó Todomatsu observando al segundo hijo como al pez

¿No los quedamos? –cuestiono Jyushi con un collar para perros para sacarlo.

Los peces no se sacan del agua –regaño Choromatsu con los brazos cruzados- ¿Ichimatsu? –El cuarto hermano no hablaba solo se quedó en silencio- Aún tenemos la piscina inflable en el ático.

Ichimatsu dejo a su amigo marino en la bañera mientras buscaba la piscina e instalaba. Suerte que sus padres no estaban o de lo contrario también tendría que escuchar sus interrogaciones.

En la tarde-noche dejo a un pez del tamaño de la longitud de sus brazos en la piscina nadando pero al día siguiente encontró a un chico de ojos azules como el mar, con cabello oscuro sin camisa sentado sobre su pez en la piscina.

Se alarmó preocupado por su pez.

Pero al levantar al joven para salvar a su amigo acuático…

Notó que esa cola que veía mover…

Provenía del joven.

¿Eh? ¡Eh! –Gritó cayendo sobre su trasero al piso.

El chico no hablaba solo lo miraba confundido.

Ho…ho…ho…la… -el sireno saludo en silabas intentando hablar- Soy… -ladeo su cabeza confundido- ¿Dolormatsu?

Al parecer adoptó el nombre que su hermano menor dijo.

No sabía qué hacer y más cuando escuchó el ruido de sus hermanos al bajar por las escaleras. Y es que sabían que sus hermanos eran capaces de hacer negocio con el pez, así como intentaron hacerlo con su gato.

Te liberaré… -dijo Ichimatsu

Ahora sí tenía que regresar al mar o su casa se llenará de curiosos.

Corrió a la habitación mientras miraba como empezaban a pelearse por el baño. Tomé la primera ropa que encontró, regreso con su nuevo amigo para vestirlo. Para su mala suerte era de Karamatsu e incluso se han producido a él.

Tomo al tritón junto con botellas de agua para salir con él. Realmente no había mucho sol por lo que sería una pesadilla para el niño pez y el chico gato que lo cargaba con su mala condición física.

En el caminó hablaban para conocerse. El tritón mencionó que nació en una cueva con sus hermanos, que tuvo que esperar en su padre, pero también en el que aventurarse conociendo a su alrededor perdiéndose terminando con Ichimatsu.


	2. Chapter 2: Día 14: Dios

**Día 14: Dios.**

 **Parte II**

Llegó a la playa para dejar a su amigo tritón para que regrese a su hogar. Al estar frente al mar, el suelo se sumergió con Ichimatsu, muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, no sabía dónde.

Mi padre me dijo que vendí por nosotros –dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¿Crees que me olvidó?

Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido de que su amigo hable más.

Es como una tortuga que necesita llegar a una salva.

Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza para responder más no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir.

El tritón comenzó a llorar y espuma de mar. De pronto el día soleado se volvió oscuro, el mar se agitó evitando que Ichimatsu se escape a la orilla para salvarse.

Eso fue lo que se hizo en el fondo del mar.

Ichimatsu, ¿estás bien? –La voz del tritón lo despertó.

¿Eh? –Abría los ojos lentamente- ¿Dónde? –Miró que había agua que cubrió parte de su cuerpo. Lo suficiente para su amigo.

Así que eres el humano que cuido a mi hijo –la voz era fuerte como un eco. El aliento que se aspira movía la brisa marina.

¡Qué demonios! –Se alarmo.

Frente a él, un ser gigante de cabello largo negro con corona dorada. ¿En qué consiste? ¿En realidad era escamas? botas de oro; y una tanga negra.

Te presento a mi padre Poseidón –el tritón hablo con alegría–.

¡What! ¡El Dios de las mares es tu padre! –Exclamo con sorpresa- ¡Olvide los tritones y las sirenas son sus hijos!

Y ahora que se puede ver mejor, no estaba en un charco o una orilla de mar. En las manos cubiertas de oro como las botas.

Al escuchar a mi hijo llorar pude encontrarlo pero luego te vi con él y pensé que las épocas de la causa, pero en el que se salvarte te ayude. –Explicó.- Una vida por otra. Ahora es el tiempo que regrese conmigo.

Poseidón dejo a Ichimatsu en la orilla de la playa mientras se hundía en el mar con su hijo que se despedía dejando un adiós en el aire.

Ahora meses después estaba en la misma playa recordando el encuentro con un Dios y un tritón, seres mitológicos que nunca pensó que vería.

Y menos que los volvería a ver…

Ya que en el horizonte se veía un grupo de delfines nadando hacia la playa. Pero resulto que el Dios cabalgaba al único delfín que guía a un grupo de seis tritones. Del cual uno azul resaltaba.

Su amigo había regresado ahora, se ve como un príncipe, hijo digno del dios Poseidón, collar de conchas y perlas, una especie de alga azul brillante en la parte de su cuerpo donde está su cuerpo humanoide, desarrollo de escamas azules en sus brazos como su padre pero con una clase de aletas cubrió sus orejas y su corona de caracola, coral y una rosa azul. Realmente creció en eso meses.

Solo se sonrieron al verso.

Solo disfrutaron del ocaso en la playa, uno junto al otro.


End file.
